


A Little Bit Longer

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Morning, Morning Kisses, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Short waking up drabble
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Little Bit Longer

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Alex moaned at the sound of her alarm, why did morning always come so early? She shifted away from the glow of the bright sunlight peeking between the curtains and turned toward Thomas’s side of the bed. Her eyes remained closed, craving those last few moments between sleep and wakefulness. Her lips blindly searched for his but, found the bridge of his nose instead. She wasn’t used to waking before him; late-night shoots these past few days had left him sleeping in, while she was forced to get up. 

He barely moved as her lips brushed softly down his face until she captured his lips. Slowly and gently, she kissed him awake.

“Alex.” 

She pulled lightly on his bottom lip with her teeth at the raspy sound of her name, as Thomas stirred into consciousness. Her eyes opened finding his warmly looking back at her. “Hi.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting up?” 

“I’d rather stay here a little bit longer.”

“Is that so?” His tongue parted her slightly, drawing a murmur out of her sweet lips as he gave into her. He could get used to waking up like that. His breath lingered over her lips intoxicating her. He rested his forehead on hers. “And how long is a little bit longer?”

Alex bit the corner of her lip, her eyes squinted closed, a smirk tickling her face. “Forever?”


End file.
